


Untouched

by stickynoct



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Javi is being a good friend, M/M, Shameless Smut, Yuzu is drunk, a little fluff here and there, please note that im being sarcastic in one of the tags, yuzuru is a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickynoct/pseuds/stickynoct
Summary: Yuzuru gets drunk during the banquet and Javier takes him to his room.





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Roo from the Cheese Whiz GC for providing the title!  
> I haven't written a smut in months so I apologise if this was poorly written.

It was after the banquet when Javier escorted a drunk Yuzuru to his hotel room. He wasn't quite aware that Yuzuru drinks because he doesn't look like the person who'd down drinks at a quick pace. But here they were, in an elevator.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Javier asked in his thick accent.

Yuzuru just nodded and stared at Javier. It took him a while to notice that Yuzuru was staring. Slowly, the younger moved closer to him.

" _Totemo oishi._ *" He said before suddenly kissing Javier.

Yuzuru tasted of the vodka he drank earlier. Javier kissed back but he doesn't know why. Javier pulled away and displayed a confused look. Yuzuru just smiled along with a giggle and held his hand as they walked out of the elevator.

They made their way through the hall as drunk Yuzuru tried to look for his room. As soon as he found his room he dragged Javier inside. The Spanish man has something in mind so he pins Yuzuru against the door, a smirk playing on the drunkard's lips.

Javier felt him tense up under his touch as he inserted his hand under the younger's shirt. He moaned as he felt Javier's rough hands against his soft skin. In a matter of seconds, they were both on the bed— Yuzuru being trapped under Javier.

"Is this your first time?" Javier asked as he stared at Yuzuru in the eyes. He nodded shyly, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you.". He slowly undressed Yuzuru— kissing every part of his milky white skin along the way. Javier undressed himself too.

Yuzuru's back was pressed onto the soft mattress. Javier began preparing, squeezing lube onto his fingers. He looked at Yuzuru for a moment waiting for his go signal. When the younger nodded, Javier slowly inserted his finger. Yuzuru squirmed beneath him at the uncomfortable feeling.

Javier began to insert another finger when Yuzuru moaned softly. He suddenly pulled out when he felt him tightening around his fingers eliciting a groan from him. Javier positioned himself. Yuzuru held his breath as he felt Javier's cock poking at his entrance.

"Relax." Javier whispered against Yuzuru's ear as he trapped him between his lean arms— trying to get past that ring of muscle. Even after preparation, it still hurt. Yuzuru grumbled lowly when he felt Javier push in. He felt the younger tighten around his cock, making it difficult for him to push further. Yuzuru took deep breaths, hoping it would relax him. Javier decided to kiss him again to make him forget about the pain. Slowly, he inched forward, receiving a muffled moan as he did so. Javier still continued to kiss him to get his mind off the pain— his tongue making way past Yuzuru's lips.

He locked his arms around Javier's neck to deepen their kiss. After feeling that Yuzuru was at ease, he pushed forward— swallowing Yuzuru's cries. Once, he sensed the discomfort, Javier spreads Yuzuru's legs further apart before resting his hand on his thigh. Yuzuru could feel his insides burn at the stretch— the foreign feeling causing him a lot of discomfort.

Javier broke the kiss a few moments later, a string of saliva connecting their lips. He burried his head in the area between Yuzuru's neck and shoulders. Yuzuru caught Javier's scent. He smelled like citrus and mint— sweet and intoxicating. Once Javier was fully seated inside, he waited for Yuzuru to give him a go signal.

He pulled out only to slam his length back in. Yuzuru let out a rather high pitched cry at the sudden movement. "You feel so good." Javier cooed against the younger's ears. Yuzuru's hands landed on Javier's dark locks as he began to brush that special spot deep within him.

"M-more." Yuzuru muttered. He had his eyes closed at the intense pleasure he was feeling. A tear rolled down his cheek which Javier quickly wiped off. He smirked and repositioned him— pulling over Yuzuru's leg to rest at his shoulder. Javier then pulled out until the tip only to slam it back in without warning. Somehow, Yuzuru felt so full, so complete. Javier hit that same spot again which made him see stars. All the pain earlier had faded away completely. Yuzuru covered his mouth with the back of his hand when the older's pace turned erratic. His moans were muffled by his hand— it felt so good that he wanted to scream.

"Yuzuru," Javier muttered as he teasingly licked younger's earlobe. Yuzuru was too indulged in the pleasure that he didn't hear him speaking. "Look at me.".

Yuzuru forced himself to open his eyes. He was met with Javier's own eyes, looking at him from above. Javier smiled before continuing his ministrations. 

"I want to hear your sweet voice." Javier continually hit the same spot deep within Yuzuru. The younger boy mewled in response. Javier smirked at the sound and thrusted even harder— making Yuzuru see more stars. He wrapped his arms behind Javier's neck, tugging at the little hairs on his nape.

Javier groaned at every move he made a move. Beads of sweat evident on his forehead and his dark hair tousled as ever. Yuzuru knew he lost himself in ecstasy. The stimulation felt so surreal— especially when Javier hit that special spot. Multiple shivers ran down his spine until it reached his manhood— it was throbbing at the sensation.

"You're going to come already?" Javier said under his breath. He felt the younger's wall tighten against him, almost driving him to the edge.

"Y-y-e y-yes." Yuzuru's words almost sounded gibberish. He felt his hole contract and he knew he won't be able to hold out much longer. He wasn't going to last, not when Javier continually hit his prostate every single time he pushed inside.

Yuzuru had his hands on Javier's back now, holding onto dear life as he felt very close. Javier had gotten bigger inside of him and he knew he was close too. His stomach coiled, his toes were curled, more tears were threatening to fall.

"Come for me." Javier said in a commanding voice, and that was all it took for Yuzuru to reach his release. He let out a silent scream as his nails dug onto Javier's bare back. White strings stained their stomachs and the sheets.

His release triggered Javier's own release with one more hard thrust. He came inside Yuzuru, filling him up with his hot essence. He rode his orgasm with sloppy thrusts until he came to a stop, he pulled out and collapsed beside Yuzuru. Yuzuru mewled at the loss. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. They fell asleep beside one another that night.

**Author's Note:**

> * - so delicious


End file.
